This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of Core D is to: 1) Provide pilot support for use of high technologies to expand the scope of the existing scientific programs, 2) Provide continuing support through Core Resources to mature the preliminary findings into a cohesive scientific effort for preliminary data. Pilot Technologies supported by Core D Proteomics Shared Resource: Isolation and purification of proteins, 2D Gel Analysis of Macromolecules, Mass Spectral Analysis of Macromolecules, Quantitative Analysis of Biomolecular Interactions, Bioinformatics Support Services, and Microarray Shared Resource: Mouse and human whole genome analysis, RT-PCR SNP analysis, Bioinformatics support Examples of Support of Pilot Studies.